Broken Glass
by russiaXamerica
Summary: this is an another rpging story my friend and i did if you dont like rpged storys dont read! if you do go on head we both worked really hard on the story as i siad before it is an rpged story.


**Broken Glass**

by ~Sakura-Utsukushii

Smash.  
>Small slithers of glass glisend like beads of rain as they shot through the air settlling on the ground below, "America! you there?" it was Russia, he'd smashed through America's window, stepping inside the glass crunching benethe his weight into the carpet, "Alfred! vanya answer me?"<p>

America at this point was upstairs "oh shit it Russia? im dead.. dead" America's reasons for Russia's sudden and violent entrance, was compleatly differnt as to why he was realy there, you see a certain Chineese had told Russia that America was in trouble and so he had rushed to the aid of hislover, were'as in America's head, Russia was mad, and therefore had come to Alfred through his rage, he felt he was in trouble and so, "oh god i better hide" with that he dashed from the top of the stairs to his bedroom vastly closing his door behind him, standing in the center of his room, dark red carpent, bage walls big double bed in the center of the room silk duvet countless pillows mostly plain exept for one that was made to look like the US flag. A little bed stand to the left with a picture of him and his younger brother Matthew. And against the far wall a walldrobe, "gotta hide, walldrobe?" he opend it "nah to obviouse" he turned to face the center of the room... "its a long shot but.." and before finnishing his sentace he had dashed under his bed. Curled up, the fibers of the carpet irritating his nose and the sound of foot steps approching.

Natrully the first place Russia looked was the kitchen, and seems how Alfred was neither in the living room watching theTV or in the kitchen eating, Russia was starting to worry, "were could he be? asleep? i doubt it but" so upstairs he went dragging his pipe along in case he had to make yet anouther forced entery. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed the bathroom door was open, so obviously America had to be in the bedroom, after all America never went in the studyroom.

Perhaps Russia hadnt noticed how the pipe he was dragging was making any noise, not noticing how after every footstep up the stairs it made a threataning bang as it hit the steps below him, or how it scraped along the wooden floor behind him as he walked down the corridor getting louder as he approched Alfred. Or perhaps he had noticed, but hadnt realised how much this small insignifigant addition to the noise and atmostphere, was scaring the shit out of the American in the other room. "oh god no go away" Alfred mutterd to himself as he curled up under the bed. The door swang open.

"America!" his tone was harsh and conserned, the Russian went stright to the bed pulling the covers from it, he lowerd his voice almost a whisper "America, where are you?" he noticed the walldrobe door was slightly ajar and walked over to investigate, the blonde didnt waste any time and dashed out of the room slamming the door shut to slow the other down "shit shit shit erm" immidiatly the blonde dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, his shoes squeaking in disobediance on the pale marble floor as he ran "no dude carnt find me im to young to die" he climbed up into the cuboard and sat inside catching his breath "i should be safe here" he wiped a bead of sweat from his for head closed the cuboard door with him tucked up inside and began to munch on some food left in an open packet from earlyer that day.

The sound of the bedroom door slamming behind him was a hint that there was someone else in the room with Russia, and the sound of clumsy heavy foot steps stumbling down the stairs, not to mention the incredible ammount of swearing, implyed this person was either an American, or America himself. "Alfred?" Russia turned on his heels dropping the pipe and dashed towards the door "Vanya its me stop running!" confused as to why the other was hiding Russia ran out into the hallway and dashed down the stairs after him "where did you go?" outside? it was possible. Ivan was about to open the door when he heard a chunching munching sound echoing from the kitchen, "nyet, seriously? not even America would."

Before finnishing his sentance Russia had turned from the front door and headed for the kitchen. He quietly opend the door and walked inside, the munching was louder, and coming from the cuboards, he walked over and stood before them noticing one door was left agar. "america seriously?" he opend the door and as expected there was the America sat on the self next to a pot of coffee and suger the bread to the left and the now empty cerial box on his knee. " hi russia, what a surprise... what do you want?"

The Russian breathe da deep sigh of relife and he picked the other up out from the cuboard he could see now that his lover was fine, and china was once again lying to him, even though he knows not to trust the Asian if he was to say Alfred was in trouble the dumb Russian would still come and cheak on him. He loved the other too much to risk it. "dude put me down why are ya here what d'ya plan ta do?" Russia blinked then he grinned, not a nasty one, more a playfull smile "hm? you obviously~" America was taken aback was he joking? he seemed so mad yet worried before and now? "what gose through your head?"

America by this point had passed the fear and was now left with the adrenalin, and Russia's little pun was giving him ideas he looked up at the others smiling face and grinned back at him "but realisticaly comrade, im not sure what to do , i only came here to see if your okay" America gaze lowerd to his chest, withought thinking he reached up un-fasening his light grey polyester long jacket exposing his broad shoulders and well toned arms.

The sudden actions of the blonde made Russia blush, Alfred hadent yet seen the other blush he found it adorable and wanted him to do it more, the chill that hit the russian once his coat was removed made him shiver.

America took the blushing and the shivering as a sign of submisstion, not being the dominant one in thier relationship, Alfred continued, curiouse as to where it would lead. He stroked the others blushing cheek, gave him a playfull smirk and slid his hands down the others body, he leant close and rubbed his hands in a circular motion at the others waist before grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulling it over the Russian's head.

Starteld Ivan's face flushed he hid the blush by tucking his face behind his scarf " what are you doing?" America lifted an eye brow "Nothin~" he then wraped his arms around the taller nations lower back and nuzzels his face against his chest, his skin was pale,and firm, not soft like his own, probably due to the curel cold Russian winters and the amount of battle hes seen but his well built body was one of the many thing she liked about the other.

By now Russia had sussed out what he was doing and placed a hand on the back of the American's head stroking the soft blonde hairs "well, if your not doing anything in partucular i have a sugestion comrade" he tucked a finger under the youger males chin lifting his nuzzling face to look at his, "and what might that be?" Russia smiled at him, a pittiful, playfull grin as he pulled the other closer "this~" he lent forward thier lips pressed together, America's eyes widend but slowly began to close as he pressed his body againt the other clinging to his shoulders, Russia nibbled at the blond's lower lip begging entrance, America opend his mouth allowing acsess as the other slid his tounge into his mouth running a hand through his blonde hair. Alfreds grip on the other tightend but he alloud one hand to leave the Russian's shoulders and trace down the taller mans body memorizing every dent, curve, Scar and muscle. Ivan pulled away from the other leaving thier faces only inches appart, he smiled at him, by this point America was the one with the blushing face his eyes half shut and full of lust and submisstion, his breathing heavy.

Russia grinned he pulled the other close removing the tie and un-bottoning his collar "?" came the American's voice it was quiet almost as if he was whispering. Russia tilted his and smiled "Da Comrade, what is it?" he acsent was deep and rich, it made Alfred melt "nothin" he musterd. "good" Russia lent forward to his neck and kissed the tanned soft skin, gently breathing on the blondes neck, a moan escaping Alfreds lips, followed by another louder more deeper moan as the Russian began to suck at his neck.

" a tease Braginski" Alfred mutterd between breaths "am i? and what are you going to do about it American?" the Russian playfully licked the others cheek as Alfred lent forward "you tell me" he began to chew at Russia's ear. Ivan could feel cheeks heat up. He cocked his head aside the blood rushing to his face "bedroom?"  
>America's eyes lit up "sure" he took hold of the Russian's hand and led him upstairs to his room.<p>

Once they reach the room the Alfred twirled aound closing the door behind them followed by turning the key, and the nice *clank* idicates to the male the doors locked, no-ones comming or going till hes done. Then he turned to face the other, striding towards him placing a hand on the taller males chest, easly pushing the Russian onto the bed "we'll see whos the uke now"

he climbed ontop of the other kissing him at the neck and working his way down to the stomach, he momentarly lifted his head to speak to the other "you breathing hard my lil blushing Russian~ ya having fun" Ivan didnt know how to respond he felt bad for being so damn submissive to the other, yet he couldnt help it, it felt wrong yet it was so right. America smiled at the man beneth him, the Russian's face told him all he wanted to know and more. He gave him one last kiss to the stomach before begining to un-buckle his trousers

Grabing hold of the rim of Russia's pants America quickly and gladly whiped them of, "your to easy Russia" he then lowerd his head tesingly licking and kissing the skin inches above the Russian's cock. A moan escaped Russia's lips, one that he'd bein holding back for along while "i.i wouldnt tease if i were you Alfred" the Russian managed to speak up "you know im normaly the dominant one, i will get you back for this" he shot the smaller nation a sharp glare.

"i'll bare that in mind" Alfred spoke, while removing the other underwear leaving him compleatly nakedand vulnrable, he gave the other vitalys along seductive lick then pulled away "but first i want to have some fun~" he gave the other a smug grin and worked his way back up the Russian's body to were he started. Ivan bit his lip,the teasing was killing him he needed Alfred bad, "Wha,what are you doing you canrt stop now " he couldnt belive he would scoop so low as begging but he couldnt help himself, it was as if he was sat in the back seat watching someone else control his body. It was painfull and put a dent in his pride but needless to say, uke or not he was loving it just as much as the other.

"why should i continue? its more fun my way oh well~" the teasing getting to much for himself America ressumed his possition, lowering his head gnawing at the Russian's vitals. Russia was determaind not to give in, not a lowing himself to buck or release even trying to hold back the moans the dwelled within him. He resistance was irritating the Dominant male he wanted the other to submit to him, he bite harder into his vitals hearing a sharp groan escape through the gritted teeth of the man below him, adranilin pumping he licked the other where he was most sensitive earning a nice submissive groan from the other as he lay on the bed shuddering under the other his fists clenched knuckles white " im " he stammerd a bead of cold sweat ran from his forehead.  
>Just the words Alfred was waiting to hear.<p>

America lent forward only just fitting the whole of it in his mouth as he began to suck (its a good job i ate all those popsicles) he thought to himself (or else this would never work) he swallowd and sucked as if it would melt, just like when sucking a popsicle only Alfred wanted to extract something more than strawberry flavoring. "n,nyet imnot gonna give in! suck all you want your getting nothing" russia squermed his limbs felt heavy, and he hadnt realised that challenging the determaind stubbern American was the worst thing he could have done.

Alfred temporaly pulled away, after all it not polite to talk with your mouth full~  
>Aw come on hun~ you have to give in sooner or later, after all the sooner you release the sooner i will let you be ontop cause your soooo not loving this" said with a smirk on his face returns to more deeper throughted sucking, Russia's body began to tense he wasent sure how much longer he could hold it back " please!" he felt nausiouse a cold sweat had coverd him, every mucsel in his body had tightend he was loosing all control over his body. Alfred sucked harder untill he couldnt contain it, with a groan he released into the others mouth. America sat up and swollowed licking the exsesce from the end of his vitals "salty~ tastes good~" he smirked at the Russian.<p>

"Thats was fun~ ha, look at me how have i managed to keep my pants on this whole time~ are you up for more or to tired~" he chuckled to himself. Ivan pulled himself together and sat up "da, if im exposed you can be to da?"he grined un-fastning the American pants, then pulling open the zip "there you go america, Take them of its not hard" he smiled at the younger man showing he still had domminance within him.

"i didnt tire you compleatly before because that was only half the fun" he than began to remove his trousers "damn fucking tight ass skinny jeans!" a low growl ametts from the squirming American as he managed to remove his pants he looked over at russia and shook his head "i still got boxers ya know?" Russia stood and walked over to the man standing rarther close he lent forward and ran his thumb along the rim of his boxers before pulling them down"and now you dont da?" he smirked.

America raised an eyebrow and kissed the other "i pleasured you, i think its time you returned the favor dude~" Russia smirked he picked up the other and lay him on the bed. "gladly~" he traced a finger from Alfreds cheek down to his rear"but first i better streach you out da?" and with that he shoved his finger up his ass,followed by a second, America squeaked out in surprise as he gripped the bedsheets " russia you do like you revenge" his blush was deep and he was desperatly fending of a moan which was difficult for its his natrul reaction when Russia is "playing" with him.

"i did tell you, thati would make you regret teaseing me da~" he move his fingers in a in-out motion before pushing in a third. Alfred whimperd as Ivan puts the third finger in...he finally let out a low moan through a closed mouth and gritted teeth he was hoping Ivan did not hear it. "Beautiful~ just what i wanted to hear from you da?" he smirked removing his fingers leaning forward possitioning himself he kissed the others forehead "its okay vanya relax~ you'll enjoy it da" he smirked before the other could feel to consoaled Ivan thrusted into him, America triyed his best to remain silent but allows a whimper of pain there had to be a way to get back at him, i he could just, its not use, the feeling of the Russian inside him was to much.

Getting his domminance back Russia began to thrust, he pulled himself halfway out before slowly moving back in again, an almost silent moan passed his lips , "you okay im not hurting you am i?" America let out a deep moan as he went back in "n. no im fine i just forgot how, differnt in size you are compeared to the other nations!" his voice was shaky Russia smirked, glad to be getting his own back from the insident before "thats good, it means i can speed things up da?" Ivan placed his hands on the younger blonde waist and began to thrust harder and faster into him "i.!" Came the crys from the one benethe, his voice full of both pain and pleasure "Faster!"came his trembling voice once more, Russia obliged to his will speeding up but doing so he also lent forward kissing the other to silence his cryies.

Getting harder the uke was first to give first, erupting in the warm white liquid, the sudden recation caught the other of gaurd relesing into the other man, Alfred layed his head backwards catching his breath as Ivan collapsed on the bed next to him. Both of them were tired and had reached thier limmit. Alfred sat up pulling a blanket over the both of them and lay curled up next to his lover "i love you" he spoke breaking the new fallen silence Ivan wrapped an arm around the other "i love you to"


End file.
